1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to image sensor packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Image sensors are widely used to generate image data in mobile phones, computers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, or the like. In particular, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are widely employed to convert light reflecting from objects into electrical signals. Recently, the CMOS image sensors have been packaged using wafer level package technologies to improve the production yield. In addition, various attempts to apply through silicon vias (TSVs) to the CMOS image sensor packages have been proposed to improve design schemes of interconnection lines.